Pokemon Advanced ReMake
by Sora Blade707
Summary: How different would Pokemon Advanced had been if they used Brendan? This determined Trainer is about to embark on the journey of a lifetime with Ash and Brock as his companions. Will romance bloom or will it wither? Eventual BrendanxAsh
1. Episode 1: Ruby's Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I don't remember who does own the show/games, but it certainly isn't me.

Warning: Eventual yaoi relationship, semi-AU, coarse language, the fact that Ash and Brendan will be fifteen instead of friggin' ten.

**Ash: Any particular reason you're making this?**

**Blade: Yup! I wanted Brendan to get some screen time instead of random cameo appearances in Jirachi Wish Maker and Temple of the Sea.**

**Ash: Uh…OK. Basically, May and Max aren't in this. Instead, Brendan and Brock are the know-it-alls of the group.**

**Blade: All right! Enough stalling! Let's get on with the story!**

It was a beautiful day in anybody's opinion. The temperature was mild and invigorating, energizing pretty much anyone who happened to be out that day. That was especially true for a young man running straight from his home in Petalburg City to Littleroot Town. His white hair was pulled back because of his headband and his ruby eyes sparkled with excitement. He was starting his Pokémon journey that day, but he had to get a few things from Professor Birch, a friend of his dad's.

He stopped at the edge of a cliff only to catch his breath. The cliff overlooked the ocean and he could see the shoreline of Littleroot Town, as well as a ferry about to dock there. He took a deep breath, loving the salty tang of the ocean breeze. Once his breathing was normal, the youth took off at his earlier pace.

It took him a while to finally get to the laboratory. He slowed his pace to a jog and when the teen was at the door, he started to stretch his legs out. A green-haired lab assistant walked out to greet him, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello! You must be Brendan," the tech greeted in a friendly fashion. Brendan finished one last stretch before smirking and crossing his arms across his chest. He came off as a cocky young fellow, an aspect even Brendan himself didn't like, but his kind heart pretty much made one forget about that side of him for a while.

"Yup. You know why I'm here," Brendan replied, not missing the uncomfortable look that was on the assistant's face. Something must be wrong and he was about to find that out.

"I'm afraid that there is an emergency in the mountains, so Professor Birch isn't here right now. He said that you will have to wait until he gets back," he explained to the fifteen-year-old. Brendan just nodded, knowing exactly what he should do.

"Really? Well, I'm afraid to tell you that I don't have much in the way of patience. So, I'll just go out of my way to find him!" the white-haired youth grinned before running off in the direction of the mountains. He heard the assistant sigh at his brash and impulsive manner, but the boy didn't care at that point. All Brendan was interested in was finding the professor and getting his first Pokémon.

It was five minutes after entering the woodlands that Brendan heard a shout. Curious, the white-haired boy jogged in the general direction of the sound, only to see that Birch was in a tree surrounded by Poochyena. Brendan cautiously made his way down the hill, noting absently that the professor had dropped his bag.

"Hey! Professor Birch! What are you _doing_ up there?" he called, waving his hand to catch the professor's attention. Birch looked over at the ruby-eyed teen and had positively relieved expression on his face.

"Thank goodness! Brendan! Grab a Pokéball in my bag and drive away those Poochyena!" Birch instructed. Brendan nodded before going over to the discarded accessory and opening it. Inside were three Pokéballs, obviously the ones that were set-aside for Brendan to choose that day. He sported a serious look before randomly grabbing a ball and throwing it toward the dark-type Pokémon.

There was a flash of light and a chicken-like Pokémon appeared from seemingly nowhere. Its orange and yellow coloring made it clear to the teen that it was a fire-type. Birch gave an exclamation of happiness, but Brendan ignored it. He was entirely focused on the chick and Poochyena.

"Torchic! Use Ember!" Brendan ordered instinctively. The fire-type complied and spat a few balls of fire toward the three Poochyena. None of them got hit, but the attack was enough to send them scurrying away. The white-haired youth picked up the fallen bag and joined the professor at the bottom of the hill, gladly handing over the bag to his father's friend.

"Thanks for all your help, Brendan. You're definitely your father's son!" he chuckled a bit at that, causing Brendan to roll his eyes. Abruptly, there was a flash of orange lightning, followed by a cry of pain, over in the distance. The professor made a concerned sound and briefly explained that a Pikachu was extremely ill. It was so sick that it might explode, which made Brendan a little nervous, but nevertheless ran with the professor toward the disturbance.

Upon reaching the clearing, there was a Pikachu that definitely looked sick, confirming Birch's story. A little ways away was a young man with messy black hair and determined, brown eyes. Brendan paid no attention to the professor or the kid, instead focusing on the yellow rodent. It got up and ran away from the trio of humans, the fever causing it to be delusional.

"Pikachu! Come back!" the black-haired youth shouted in worry. Birch gave a shout of warning, but it went unheeded by the kid. Brendan then gave chase to the Trainer, vaguely remembering that they were coming up on a cliff. He was right when he saw the Pikachu fall and the Trainer jumping to save his beloved Pokémon. The professor panted as he got out a rope and threw one end down for the teen to catch. After the Trainer had taken that end, Brendan helped Birch pull the kid up to safety.

"Th-thanks," he told his saviors. Brendan just shrugged it off and couldn't help the internal 'awww' when he saw how much the two cared for each other. He also couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips, but the moment was ruined when a huge, battery-shaped robot entered the scene. From it came two people, Jessie and James if their little "motto" was anything to go by, and a talking Meowth. At the end of their ridiculous motto was absolute silence. The silence was ended by a snicker coming from Brendan, who was trying to cover up an amused smile through a cough.

"Just who _are_ these clowns?" the white-haired teen asked, his ruby eyes still glittering in amusement.

"Team Rocket. They always try to take Pikachu and other Pokémon away from their Trainers," explained the other Trainer. His brown eyes had an angry glint to them, especially when the battery-like robot took the rodent from his arms. The action had confirmed his statement on the trio being thieves, but Brendan still thought that they were incredibly pathetic. The situation was turning dangerous when orange lightning sparked from Pikachu's body, randomly hitting anything that was in the surrounding area. Eventually, the electric assault stopped. The robot didn't look like it could stand another lightning-based attack, but Pikachu seemed back to its normal self.

"Huh. Looks like the robot managed to allow Pikachu to discharge all of that unneeded electricity," Brendan commented before the electric-type used its Thunderbolt. The robot couldn't take the added electricity and promptly exploded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio shouted into the distance before becoming nothing more than a star. Brendan snickered again, but quickly got serious when Pikachu collapsed in exhaustion. The black-haired Trainer scooped up his partner and followed Birch back to his laboratory.

They made it back to the lab with no more mishaps, thankfully. They were rewarded with good news when Joshua (the lab assistant) said that Pikachu would be fine by tomorrow. Brendan had been in the hall eavesdropping and was about to leave when he accidentally knocked over a flowerpot. The good news was that he had quick reflexes and was able to save the pot from crashing to the floor. The bad news was that everyone knew that Brendan was there.

"Sorry. I wanted to see how Pikachu was doing and to formally introduce myself. I'm Ruby, but most people call me Brendan," the white-haired teen said. A smile broke out on the other Trainer's face, appreciating the concern for his partner.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu should be fine by tomorrow morning," Ash replied, holding out a hand. Brendan gave a sigh of relief before shaking the offered hand. Then the white-haired teen looked meaningfully at the professor, giving Birch a subtle hint at what they should be doing next.

"Ah! That's right! It's time for you to choose your first Pokémon, Brendan," Birch exclaimed, a little embarrassed that he forgot about that little detail. Ash looked excited and followed the two toward the main room. On a long table sat three, red-and-white balls and the professor immediately took one of them. He opened it up to reveal a green, gecko-like creature.

"That's Treeko, a grass-type," he said before opening the next one. This happened to contain the same Pokémon Brendan had used to help the professor.

"Torchic is a fire-type, but you already knew that, Brendan," Birch opened the last ball and a strange, blue Pokémon appeared from the light, "And that is Mudkip, a water-type."

The Mudkip gave a cry of delight before rushing toward the white-haired youth. It then jumped into Brendan's arms, snuggling into the teen's chest. Brendan gave a chuckle, knowing exactly which one he was choosing.

"Looks like Mudkip has already chosen, and so have I. I choose this little guy, if you don't mind!"


	2. Episode 2: Portal to the Past

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Pokémon.

Warnings: Go look at chapter 1.

**Ash: Wait…so Max **_**is**_** gonna be in this?**

**Blade: Yup. I just changed my mind about it. He'll be appearing next chapter, though. **sweat drop

Ash: …

**Blade: Oh yeah! Sorry if the last chapter seemed a little rushed. Hopefully it'll get better through the coarse of the story.** **Oh, another thing. I'm not following the episodes **_**exactly**_** 'cause I want to give it my own flare. Plus, it's not fun just re-telling what exactly happened. So the fic calls for a little divergence.**

Episode 2: Portal to the Past

Brendan stretched his arms high above his head, only feeling satisfied when both his shoulders and elbows cracked. He was a little surprised to find that Ash had been keeping up pretty well with his pace, which was power walking. Then again, the kid had probably been traveling all over at least one region if he wasn't tired already.

The two were about fifteen minutes outside of Littleroot Town and were on their way to Oldale Town, mainly to stop at the Center to register for the League Challenge. Brendan had decided to tag along with Ash, since they were heading for the same thing. In reality, the white-haired youth thought that it would be more fun traveling with Ash than by himself. After all, Ash and Pikachu seemed to attract more trouble than anyone else he's met.

"Say," Ash's voice broke through the slightly awkward silence and Brendan's musings, "Do you prefer being called Ruby or Brendan?"

"To tell the truth, I really don't care, so long as you don't make fun of my real name," Brendan replied lazily. He didn't bother to ask about Ash's Pikachu being out of its Pokéball. The red-eyed youth figured that the electric-type had claustrophobia and wouldn't go into the ball as a result.

The rustle of bushes caught the duo's attention quickly. Brendan's eyes lit up when he saw the cause of the disturbance. It was a lone Ralts, though it seemed to be unaware of their presence. A few seconds later, the small psychic-type turned to look up at the two humans, tilting its head in curiosity. Ash quickly took out his Pokédex and pointed it at Ralts.

"Ralts, the Feelings Pokémon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of both humans and Pokémon. When it senses hostility, it will either fight back or flee from battle," the mechanical voice rang out. Ash glanced over at Brendan and grinned.

"Why don't you catch it?" Brendan blinked at the question and was about to answer when a trio of angry Zigzagoon burst from the foliage and surrounded the Ralts. The psychic-type cried out in dismay, shaking pitifully in fright. Angered, Brendan threw the ball containing his Mudkip, determined to protect the Ralts.

"Tackle!" the white-haired teen ordered once Mudkip was free of its confines. His Mudkip charged at the nearest Zigzagoon, sending it flying into a tree. The other two gave a cry of surprise and rushed to their fallen comrade. While they were distracted, Brendan grabbed Ralts and made a quick check to make sure it was OK. Unfortunately, he couldn't make sure the little one was all right because the remaining Zigzagoon decided to get their revenge out on their attacker.

"Uh-oh. Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Brendan's Pokémon opened its mouth and a blast of ice-cold water hit the three normal-types. The move caused the three to be blown back into the foliage. Ash and Brendan decided to take their chance to escape before the raccoon-like Pokémon managed to recover. While running, the white-haired Trainer gave a more thorough diagnosis on the psychic-type.

"Damn! Ralts's wounds are more serious than I thought! We have to hurry to the Pokémon Center!" Ash nodded and the two put a little extra speed into their sprint. Eventually, the two came upon what appeared to be ruins. They stopped at the "entrance" of the ruins to catch their breath.

"Hey there. Something the matter?" came a voice. The two Trainers looked around and spotted a field researcher near one of the obelisks. He seemed a little concerned, but Brendan couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, where's the Pokémon Center?" Ash replied immediately. The man took one look at the Ralts in Brendan's arms before understanding the situation. He pointed in the general direction and gave them directions on where the Center was located. The two Trainers thanked him hurriedly before taking off at a run. At their pace, it took Brendan and Ash around ten or so minutes to actually find the Pokémon Center.

The duo burst through the doors of the Center, slightly surprising the occupants of the building. Brendan barely managed to stop himself from slamming into the counter, while Ash tried his best not to run into the white-haired teen. Panting, the white-haired Trainer got his message across pretty clearly and willingly gave the injured Ralts to Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry. It'll be good as new in no time," she said optimistically to them. A few seconds later and the nurse came out to tell them that all the psychic-type needed was a good night's sleep. The news relieved the two Trainers and Nurse Joy handed the Ralts back to Brendan. The Ralts made a cute cry before wrapping its tiny arms around the Trainer's neck. This action startled Brendan, while everyone else chuckled.

"Looks like Ralts doesn't wanna part with you, Brendan," Ash commented with a smirk. Brendan sighed, but gave an affectionate pat on his new Pokémon's head. He held up a Pokéball and Ralts tentatively touched the white button, getting sucked inside it with a flash of red light. The ball jiggled a little before a click sounded, signifying a successful "capture".

"Well, while we're here, why don't you give me the tour of the Center?" Brendan asked his companion playfully. Ash grinned before grabbing his wrist and dragging him along. They went all over the Center's facilities before ending in the lobby. Apparently, it was the place to gather information on Pokémon and battling. One such conversation caught both of their attention.

Rumor had it that there was a new Gym Leader in the Hoenn region. Ash got interested and started to ask questions, but Brendan grabbed his collar, dragging the dark-haired Trainer away from the lobby.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" the black-haired youth asked indignantly. Brendan let go of his collar and when Ash turned to face him, the ruby-eyed teen put a finger on the area where the bride of the nose met forehead.

"Simple: dinner. All that running works up an appetite, you know!" Brendan replied with a wink and a smirk. Ash rolled his eyes, but didn't argue after that. It would have made the white-haired Trainer chuckle, if it weren't for the fact that he really was hungry.

The two walked into the mess hall and quickly grabbed a tray with dinner already served on it. They decided to sit down at a booth with a window before digging into their food. Ash gave his Pikachu some Pokéfood and then started on his own plate. The act reminded Brendan that he needed to feed his own team and sent out his two Pokémon. He took off his backpack, rummaging around for the jar he had packed. After a moment, Brendan triumphantly held up a jar filled with homemade Pokéfood.

"Awesome! I knew it had to be in there somewhere!" he said to himself before giving some of it to Mudkip and Ralts in separate bowls. The two Pokémon gave happy cries and swiftly tucked their food. Brendan laughed at their behavior, putting the half-empty jar back into his pack.

"Do you cook, Brendan?" Ash asked, noticing the blissful looks on his Pokémon's faces. Brendan swallowed a mouthful of his food before answering his friend's question.

"Yep. I cook for both humans and Pokémon, but I tend to go a little overboard on holidays," the last statement earned Brendan a laugh from his companion. He couldn't help but smile. It wasn't everyday that the teen was able to crack a joke to someone he had only just met.

"Well, look what the Meowth dragged in!" Brendan and Ash blinked before meeting the smiling, yet serious, face of the researcher they had met by the ruins. In his hands was a tray of food. It was obvious that he had come down to the Center only to get some dinner. Brendan made some space for the researcher to sit down. They finished their meal with polite conversation. Afterward, the researcher took them to his "laboratory," which was just a room he was borrowing from the Center. While Brendan and Ash took a look around, the man told the two about a "portal to the past" that was supposedly in the ruins.

"So…you've been up at the Oldale Ruins researching this portal to the past?" the black-haired teen asked incredulously while Brendan looked around the room that was Professor Almond's1 makeshift lab. Almond nodded and took out a stone tablet from his back pocket.

"This tablet explains exactly how to open the door. All I need are the four treasures, which act as keys to unlock the entrance inside the ruins," Almond explained to the two Trainers. They both had awed looks on their faces, but it quickly turned to surprise when the power went down.

"What the--" Brendan was cut off when strange, hooded silhouettes blocked the door. There was an insignia on the chests of their hoodies, but it was too dark for the white-haired teen to make it out.

Paying no attention to the exchange between Almond and the thieves, the ruby-eyed Trainer was looking for a way to get them out. Brendan was interrupted in his search when Nurse Joy became a hostage of those shady people. Almond caved in and went with the sketchy group. Nurse Joy, Ash, and Brendan were locked up inside a random room with seemingly no way out. The white-haired Trainer walked over to the door and checked it over.

_Damn. The door is made of solid steel and can only be locked from the outside. Our chances of getting out aren't very good._ Brendan thought as he finished his study of the door. Ash had been pounding on it for a little while, which wasn't very smart in the white-haired teen's opinion.

"Well, we're not getting out this way. That door is made of steel and it seems pretty thick," the ruby-eyed youth told his companions calmly. It was a cry from Pikachu that caught their attention (not to mention preventing any sort of arguments, since Ash didn't look particularly happy of Brendan's evaluation). It pointed at a grate covering the ventilation shaft, which gave them a way out. Ash punched the air in triumph while Brendan just smirked, mentally thanking the gods that the Pikachu was smart enough to recognize an escape route.

Ash took off the vent, allowing his Pikachu to get in first before he did. Brendan was right behind his friend, though his presence went unnoticed for a short while. Nurse Joy had managed to shout how to restore power to the Center before the Trainers got out of earshot. There was silence between them that lasted for a few minutes.

"Why are you coming along, Ruby?" Ash asked the other Trainer, his voice slightly echoing in the small shaft. A sigh escaped Brendan's lips, but he answered anyway.

"What? Are you the only one allowed to go on adventures?" the red-eyed teen retorted with his own question. He had technically answered the question, although it wasn't a straight one. Ash didn't reply, which probably meant Brendan had won the argument.

The two were silent as they made their way through the shaft. Unfortunately, their easy, one-way road split into two branches. Pikachu was able to direct them to the exit, which was the only good piece of news they'd had in a while. The duo praised the electric mouse as they exited the cramped shaft.

"I'll go grab the Master Key," Ash told his friend before dashing over to the counter. As soon as he had the key in his hand, Ash immediately used it to get the power back on. Brendan gave the black-haired Trainer the thumbs-up and the two went to free Nurse Joy.

After freeing the nurse, the Trainers left the Center to find Almond. By the time they arrived on the scene, it was too late to find out who those people were. Brendan glared at the retreating helicopter, vowing to find out who they were and what they were after. Almond was ecstatic and the two found out why when he showed them the inner chamber of the ruins.

Inside the "room" was a pool of clear water. Underneath the surface was the silhouette of some sort of creature. Abruptly, the shadow jumped out of the water, showing the three humans a brown, weird-looking fish Pokémon.

"That's Relicanth, a water Pokémon from ancient times. Through research, I have come to believe that there are other ancient Pokémon still around, but are hidden from sight," the researcher told the two, awestruck teens. After a few minutes, Almond, Ash, and Brendan left the ruins and went back to Oldale Town.

"Well, that was an exciting night," the white-haired teen commented, a little on the sarcastic side, when they got back to the Pokémon Center. It was already morning, which saddened Brendan a little. He had to admit that seeing a Relicanth up close was worth loosing a little sleep over, but sleep was his favorite pastime.

"I'd like to have you know that both of you are registered to take the Hoenn League Challenge. Best of luck to you two," Nurse Joy told them with a smile on her face. The two Trainers thanked her and said their good-byes as they headed off to the next town: Petalburg City.

1I have no idea if that's his actual name, but that's what it sounded like. So, I'm going with Almond…unless someone knows his real name, then I'll change it.


	3. Episode 3: Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Seriously! I don't own it! Stop bothering me!

Warnings: Haven't I gone through this?

**Blade: Well, I fired Ash 'cause he wasn't much of a helper.**

**Ruby: Sure. Whatever you say, Blade.**

**Blade: Anyway! Max makes his appearance, amongst other things.**

**Ruby: So…on with the show.**

Episode 3: Meet the Family

_That kid has _way _too much energy._ Brendan thought as the duo exited the forest between Oldale Town and Petalburg City. He wasn't tired, but the thought of meeting his parents was a little…daunting, to say the least. A sigh escaped the Trainer's lips when he saw that Ash was impatiently waiting for him at the top of the hill. Brendan _really_ didn't want to see his family, but he saw that there was no choice in the matter. Especially when his companion was so psyched for his first Gym battle.

"What's the rush? It's just Petalburg City; nothing special," the white haired Trainer asked when he finally made it to the top. Ash rolled his eyes before explaining himself.

"The Petalburg Gym here will be my first Gym match, as well as my first badge. I _do_ need eight different badges to compete in the Hoenn League," the dark haired Trainer replied. He then started to make his way down the hill and toward the town. Brendan sighed in defeat and followed his friend, dread filling his heart every step of the way.

It took about five minutes to enter the city and _another_ five minutes to find the Gym. The only reason it took them ten minutes was because of Brendan. He was getting more and more resigned the closer they got to the Gym. Quite frankly, Brendan's mood was starting to make Ash and Pikachu concerned for him. Ash didn't bother to ask what was wrong, since the last time he asked all he got was a mumble.

"Well, we're here!" Ash said cheerfully to his companion. The white haired youth just sighed before they entered the dojo-like building. They walked down the hall in relative silence until the corridor suddenly opened up to a wide, indoor arena. Although made of maple, the room looked sturdy enough to withstand most Pokémon attacks. It was also incredibly smooth, not to mention surprisingly clean.

"Hello? Anybody here? I'm here for a Gym battle!" called the young Trainer. Brendan silently moved toward the stage and turned his head side to side. He was looking for something, but what, Ash couldn't be sure.

Ash gave another shout and after the echo had faded, a little boy appeared. He looked a little annoyed and seemed like he was about to tell the Trainer off. The boy adjusted his glasses and gave the black haired Trainer a hard look. A moment of silence passed before the boy cried in recognition and pointed at Ash.

"I know you! You competed in the Silver Conference!" he said, causing the Trainer to take a prideful stance, "And you lost in the second round!"

That made a painful bruise to the teen's ego, especially when the kid thought his name was "Alf" or something. Ash quickly corrected the boy, but it got shrugged off in an indifferent manner.

"At any rate, I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader, not argue with some kid!" Ash angrily told the boy. He smirked up at the Trainer and fixed his glasses.

"_I'm_ the Petalburg Gym Leader, Max!" the boy retorted egotistically. Ash gave the kid a dumbfounded look, only for both of their expressions to turn into surprise when they heard laughter. The two looked at Brendan, who was clutching his stomach in mirth. When his laughter died down, the teen walked over to the two in a calm manner. Brendan put his elbow on Max's head and cradled his (Brendan) head with his hand.

"This isn't the Leader. He's just my kid brother," Brendan chuckled at the glare Max sent him. Deciding his brother had enough torture the red-eyed teen stopped using the boy's head as an armrest and ruffled his hair. Ash just stood there in surprise, especially when the real Gym Leader and his wife entered the room. The couple smiled at the three before taking them to the living room part of the Gym.

Like the rest of the place, the walls were whitewashed and the floor made of pure maple wood. There were also two benches on adjacent walls, obviously meant for family and guests. It also kept the appearance of a dojo, but the room felt more like home than a place to hold battles.

Ash sat down next to Brendan on a bench while Max and their parents sat on the other one. The Trainer was a little confused, more so when he noticed that Brendan's mood had jumped from indifference to cheerful. After the introductions were over, Ash turned to his friend to ask a question.

"Wait…so…you're the Gym Leader's eldest son?" the black haired Trainer asked his friend. Brendan gave a nervous smile and a nod. "Wow! Why didn't you say something?"

"You never asked!" Brendan retorted, sticking out his tongue in a childish way. Caroline smiled at the duo's antics and Norman was the one who sort of ruined the moment.

"So, Ruby, which Pokémon did you pick as your starter?" the Gym Leader inquired with a smile. Max looked excited and encouraged his older brother to tell via begging. Brendan rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before taking out two Pokéballs. He then threw one and in a flash of light his Mudkip appeared. It gave a cry of greeting and the equivalent of a smile.

"I've even decided on a name for him. He's going to be called Pisces," Brendan explained proudly. Max, on the other hand, looked scandalized. He got down to Pisces' level with a frown.

"A _Mudkip_? You should've gotten Treeko! A Treeko is _way_ cooler than a _Mudkip_!" that was the wrong thing to say to the water-type. Pisces had an angry look on his face and attacked Max, using his tail to slap him repeatedly. Brendan just watched it all with a bored look until he figured that enough was enough.

"Pisces. I think he's had enough," a satisfied cry from the Mudkip was the only answer the white haired Trainer received. He jumped up on Brendan's lap and made himself comfortable. Pisces appeared to have forgotten that Max ever said anything to him.

"I think Pisces is a fine Pokémon," Norman complimented, earning an appreciated call from the water-type. Brendan smiled and tossed the other ball, releasing his Ralts. The psychic-type looked curiously at his Trainer's relatives, a little unsure of whom they were.

"That's Libra," the ruby-eyed teen introduced. Libra gave a shy smile, his nervousness heightened a little by Max moving closer to him.

"Well…I suppose that Ralts redeems you. Still, it would have been better if you had gotten Treeko," Max commented, effectively pissing off Pisces again. The next thing anyone knew, the Mudkip was attacking the boy while Libra was holding onto Brendan's neck as though it were a lifeline.

"Would you like to stay for lunch, Ash?" Caroline asked her son's friend, a lovely smile on her face. The Trainer nervously accepted the offer while Brendan put his Pokémon back into their balls. They made their way down to the dining room where lunch had already been served. Ash was surprised to find that there were enough plates for everyone and gave Brendan a curious look. Brendan just winked and said nothing about it.

Lunch was consumed while making small talk, but Brendan was relatively silent during the exchange. Ash and Norman noticed the white haired Trainer's silence, yet they made no comment. They just figured that he was tired from yesterday's excitement.

Eventually the conversation turned to what Ash had been doing before going to the Hoenn region. He explained briefly that he was traveling through all of the regions and participating in the different Leagues. Ash also admitted to leaving all of his Pokémon, except Pikachu, at Pallet Town so he could start all over in the new region.

"Since you only have one Pokémon with you, how about we have an unofficial, one-on-one battle?" Norman offered the Trainer. Ash immediately agreed, earning a worried look from Brendan. Technically, Petalburg Gym was the fifth Gym that Trainers challenged. That was how strong his father was and that fact made Brendan a little worried for his friend.

Once the dishes were put away, the five made their way to the arena. Norman and Ash took their places while the others sat at the sidelines. Max was confident that the black haired Trainer would lose in no time. Their mother thought that he might have a chance while Brendan was silent, his eyes trained on the two Trainers.

"Let's go, Vigoroth!" Norman shouted as he threw a ball. In a flash of light, the sloth-like Pokémon appeared with a challenging call. Ash gulped and sent his Pikachu into the arena.

"Five minutes," Brendan said under his breath. He was too quiet for his mother and brother to hear, which was probably for the best. His prediction came true when after five minutes of exchanging blows, Vigoroth used a powerful Slash attack to make Pikachu fly into a wall outside of the arena. That made for an automatic disqualification, which was a relief for the injured electric-type.

Ash rushed over to his partner to make sure it was all right. He was happy to find that its injuries weren't serious and complimented the rodent on a nice try. Brendan couldn't help but smile at the two, completely ignoring his brother's boast of knowing Norman would win the battle.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in years, Ruby," Caroline commented quietly to her son. Brendan blinked in confusion, but couldn't make a reply when one of the walls blew up. Annoying laughter sounded and when the smoke cleared, they saw Jessie, James, and Meowth standing on a rock outside. Brendan stood up and glared at the three menacingly.

"You three! What are you clowns doing here?!" the teen demanded as he grabbed one of his Pokéballs. Team Rocket just laughed, grating on Brendan's nerves like nails on a chalkboard.

"Isn't it obvious? We're after that Pikachu!" Jessie replied evilly. Brendan gave her an 'are-you-freaking-stupid' look and threw the Pokéball that contained his Mudkip. Pisces shook himself before giving them his serious look. James chuckled at their futile attempt and threw his own Pokéball, releasing a Weezing.

"Weezing use Smokescreen!" a greenish-black smoke was released from the poison-type's body. The attack caused everyone inside to start coughing because of the thickness. Norman and Ash tried to get their Pokémon to attack, but the smoke severely limited their sight and caused them to miss their targets. When the air cleared, they saw Team Rocket getting away in their hot air balloon with a squirming sack over Jessie's shoulder.

Brendan looked around only to see that Vigoroth and Pikachu were still there. His search then became more frantic and when he didn't see Pisces, the white haired Trainer knew what had happened. He ran outside and stood at the hole's "entrance," watching in disbelief as the balloon floated further away.

"Is something the matter, Ruby?" Norman asked his son in concern. An angry aura was starting to surround said Trainer, resulting in a nervous Ash and Max.

"Those _creeps_ took Pisces!" Brendan replied while cracking his knuckles. There was a good reason people avoided getting the teen angry, which was that he knew how to fight without using Pokémon.

"We won't let them get away with that," Caroline said in confidence, a pleasant smile on her face. With that said, the five ran in the general direction the Meowth-shaped balloon had gone. After a while of running, they had to stop when they came to a crossroad. Norman and Caroline weren't deterred, instead volunteering to go look for Team Rocket while the kids rested.

Brendan sighed before collapsing to the ground on his back. His ruby eyes were half-lidded and emotionless. Max and Ash gave him a concerned look, but the Trainer waved it away. Brendan glanced over at the two and grinned.

"No worries! Mom and Dad can find them in no time!" as if to prove his point, Norman and Caroline were rushing back with smiles on their faces. Brendan gave another sigh and stood up, expecting some good news. The news _was_ good because they had found Pisces. Relieved, the three kids followed the couple to where they had spotted Brendan's partner.

In a clearing about five minutes away from the crossroad was the balloon. Sitting near the basket was Pisces in a cage, his expression conveying sadness. The sight of his Pokémon in a cage renewed Brendan's anger toward the trio. He would've rushed to his Mudkip's side, if it weren't for Max breaking through the bushes they were hiding in and rushing toward Pisces.

"Wait! There could be--" Ash's warning was unneeded when Max fell into a concealed pit. Brendan took on a 'wtf' expression, too dumbfounded to even consider going to his brother's aid. His parents weren't and sprinted out of the bushes to help their youngest son. Ash tried to warn them of a second trap, but he was too late when they also fell into a pit. The two Trainers sighed and left their hiding place.

"Whose bright idea was it to make not one hole, but _two_ holes?" Brendan asked in exasperation. Ash was helping Max out of the hole while Norman and Caroline got out by themselves. The annoying laughter sounded again and Brendan couldn't help but groan. Team Rocket was starting to get on his nerves.

"The point is that you _fell_ for it!" Meowth replied while Jessie sent out her Arbok. James' Weezing was already out for battle, as was Ash's Pikachu. Norman sent out his Vigoroth and the four Trainers started their battle. During the confusion, Max was able to grab the cage Pisces was in. He willingly gave it to Brendan and had a proud look on his face.

"Thanks Max! You're easily the best little brother!" Brendan complimented as he released Pisces from his metal prison. The Mudkip gave a grateful cry and jumped into his Trainer's arms, nuzzling the teen's chest. After the moment had passed, Brendan and Pisces went into battle stances.

"Alright, Pisces! Use Water Gun!" Pisces followed the order, but instead of hitting Arbok, he hit Max. Brendan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That wasn't _quite_ what I had in mind…"

Luckily, Ash and Norman were just fine on their own. They easily defeated Team Rocket and while Pikachu was charging its Thunderbolt attack, Brendan decided to give the electric-type a little boost.

"Use Water Gun on those clowns, Pisces!" that time the water-based attack hit the intended target just as Pikachu released its Thunderbolt. Since water conducted electricity, the shock got a boost in its power and made the balloon explode as a result. Team Rocket became a star in the distance, their exiting motto fading in the distance. Brendan turned to his family and friend with a wink.

"And that's that!" Brendan commented, giving them the thumbs up.

~*

When they finally returned to the Petalburg Gym, it was about time for the two Trainers to get on with their journey. Caroline handed her son a red, single-strap backpack that was filled with everything he might need during their travel. Norman also gave the two Trainers a badge case for each of them.

"I know all there is to know about Pokémon, so I should come along, too!" Max claimed, earning himself a glare from Ash and Brendan. Norman just laughed, agreeing that he should also join them. The Gym Leader also gave Max a PokéNav and earned himself a torrent of 'thank-yous' from the boy.

"We'll come back after we've earned four badges! Count on it!" Brendan told his father with a smirk and a wink. Norman nodded and seemed to be looking forward to the experience. After all was said and done, the three boys left the Gym and only looked back to give the parents one last wave of farewell.


	4. Episode 4: What the Taillow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Warning: See Episode 1.

**Blade: **Er, it's been a while, hasn't it?

**Ruby: **Yes. It has.

**Blade:** Um…sorry that I haven't updated?

**Ruby: **Just shut up and write.

**

* * *

**

Episode 4: What the Taillow!

_We're not even half a day away from Petalburg and we're all ready hungry._ Brendan thought sullenly as the group took a break near a circle of rocks. Max was a little upset that they had to take a break, but the big brother had won the argument. To be truthful, Brendan was all for continuing on, but he had a Pokémon team to worry about.

"So…what are you going to cook, Ruby?" Max asked. Out of the entire family, Brendan's little brother had to be his number one fan when it comes to who is the better cook. The white-haired teen made no comment as he opened up his backpack, going through all the items inside. After a while, he started to frown. Where the hell were the foodstuffs he had laid out for his journey?

"I think we have a problem, Houston," Brendan replied, getting a little annoyed. He sighed and gave up the fruitless search. "Looks like Mom forgot to put in the food I had requested."

What was worse was that they didn't even have Pokéfood. This had to be the most pathetic situation Brendan had ever been in. He sighed again and looked over at Max, who had pulled out a single bar of chocolate.

"…I can't cook with just a bar of chocolate," the white-haired teen commented dryly. Max shrugged.

"Well, I was saving this for an emergency," Max retorted only to have the chocolate stolen by a flying shadow. The three blinked in astonishment. "That was a…TAILLOW!"

Brendan's little brother then started to chase the flying-type, excitement restoring his lost energy. Sighing, the elder followed at an easy sprint with Ash not far behind him. After a while, the trio came upon a clearing and the Taillow was perched upon a branch in the tree in front of them. Brendan was a little suspicious of all this. He had learned the hard way that where there was one Taillow, more had to be around somewhere.

"Hey! These are apple trees!" Ash commented in delighted surprise. Max had all ready started to climb up one of the trees, intent on getting at least one apple.

"Uh…no! Max, don't—" the warning died on Brendan's lips when another Taillow started pecking his kid brother on the head. Max lost his grip and would have fallen painfully on the ground if Brendan hadn't expected this to happen. The white-haired teen had been running to the tree and leaped, falling in the place where his little brother would have hit. Therefore, instead of smacking the ground, Max fell on top of Brendan. The impact hurt like hell, but he was glad that his little brother was okay.

"Brendan! Are you guys all right?!" Ash seemed genuinely concerned for them. Brendan groaned but gave him the thumbs up. Max immediately got off of his brother, apologizing for his recklessness. The white-haired teen stood up painfully, but waved off the apology.

"It's okay, Max. You didn't know and nothing's broken," he told his brother. Max didn't buy it, but abruptly a flock of Taillow had lighted down on the trees in the clearing. Brendan cursed under his breath as he and his brother cautiously made their way toward Ash.

Without warning, the flock started to attack the group. Brendan instinctively pushed Max in between him and Ash, trying to shield him from the brunt of the attack. Luckily, they were saved when a young man threw out his Pokéball, which contained a Forretress.

"Forretress, use Selfdestruct!" he shouted. A white light surrounded the bug-type before it promptly exploded on the Taillow flock. Taking advantage of the situation, Brendan picked up Max and followed Ash to the other Trainer. Making safety a top priority, the three ran a safe distance away from the clearing before stopping to talk.

"That was…brilliant," Brendan panted out with a smile. The other Trainer smiled back, taking the compliment gracefully.

"Brock! Great timing, as usual!" Ash exclaimed. Brendan decided the best way to not intrude on their reunion would be by checking up on Max. He set his brother down and made a thorough examination, much to his little brother's annoyance.

_Well, at least nothing's wrong with him._ Brendan thought with relief. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if any serious injury had occurred to Max. When the examination was done, the group exchanged introductions and were invited to dine with Brock for lunch. They naturally agreed and followed the man to his campsite.

"Huh. I thought I had some sandwiches…oh, well. I'll just cook up some stew," Brock told the group, much to their elation. Brendan had decided to take this moment to get to know the young, former Gym Leader. He got through this by offering to help him cook. Although Brock seemed a little reluctant, Max's comment about how good of a cook Brendan was made him cave in.

And that was how the two became rivals in cooking, as well as the best of friends.

The mood was ruined by the arrival of the Taillow flock and Team Rocket. Brendan sighed. Couldn't they have at least _one_ good day? A day _without_ an interruption by Team Stupid? No, of course not. That'd be too boring.

"Well, at least we get entertainment while we eat," Brendan said sarcastically. Max snickered, but said nothing. Although they were surprised when the flock agreed to eat lunch before doing anything else. Good thing Brock made plenty of stew.

After the meal, the Taillow with the chocolate beak challenged Ash's Pikachu to a battle. The two readily accepted and began their battle. After a while of continuous electric attacks, it was obvious that the Taillow would die if they didn't do something soon. That was when Ash got the brilliant idea of catching the tiny swallow.

Luckily, it was an easy capture. Too bad Team Rocket wanted to take the chance to capture Pikachu, but Brendan wasn't having any of it. He stood and threw the ball containing his beloved Pisces.

"I've had enough of these clowns! Pisces, use Water Gun!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" the two attacks combined, effectively causing Team Rocket to blast off again into the sky. Brendan and Ash high-fived each other, triumphant grins plastered on their faces.

After that, Ash let out his new Taillow and Brock used a Super Potion on it. Although the potion stung, the Taillow was obviously grateful. Brendan also managed to wipe off the chocolate on its beak with a napkin. With all that done, the flock took flight and Ash's Taillow called out to them in farewell.

* * *

**Blade:** Done. :dies:

**Ruby:** Hm. Next chapter, we'll be in Rustboro 'cause Blade doesn't want to go through all those filler episodes.

**Blade:** Damn straight. :/


End file.
